


To Liven A Party

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Loki attempt to keep quiet while sneaking sex at one of Stark's parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Liven A Party

Natasha was contemplating leaving the party when; she felt someone come up behind her. Just as she was about to react to this invasion of her personal space; she felt a pair of familiar lips on her neck. Natasha managed to hold in the moan, which was threatening to escape. Turning around she confronted her secret lover. “Loki, what are you doing?” she whispered harshly. “Whatever I want,” Loki replied with his trademark smirk. Natasha knew that if the others found out about the two of them; things just might end in flames, literally.

Taking, Loki, by the arm; Natasha headed into the storeroom. However, when Natasha opened her mouth to remind him of how things between them could possibly end; Loki covered her mouth with his own. All that Natasha could do at that point was to kiss him back. Their kissing quickly lead to Loki’s hand up her skirt. As his hand moved higher, Natasha’s need rose. However, Loki didn’t touch her, he simply took her panties. 

Natasha didn’t hold back the next moan. Loki chuckled, “I thought that you didn’t want anyone to know about this?” Natasha’s answer was to pull him back to her. In turn, Loki, lifted her until she could wrap her legs around his waist. Natasha fought to remain quiet, as he entered her. She bit Loki’s neck, which made him groan, proving to her that he was just as affected by this as Natasha was. 

Keeping quite became more of an effort as the two neared completion. Natasha reached her peak first. Loki just managed to swallow her cries, with his next kiss. Loki, upon reaching his end, bit Natasha hard. Forcing her to peak again. Unable to hold back, Natasha, cried out. Loki’s name upon her lips.

The door to the storeroom opened revealing; Stark, Thor and Clint…


End file.
